There has been proposed a structure of a switch having such a blade-type moving contact in which the blade-type moving contact extends from a turning center in a radial direction in a tank, reciprocates such that its free end draws a turning locus, and a fixed contact that comes into contact with and separates from the moving contact is arranged in a turning range of the moving contact. This structure has advantages such that positions of the moving contact and the fixed contact can be freely set, the flexibility of arrangement is enhanced, and thus this structure can be applied to switches having various positional relations (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S60-68518
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-110007